gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentoki 2
'''Flame of Fury 2 '''is a 3D fighting game published and developed by Orange Soft. It is the sequel to Flame of Fury . Released for Arcades (System 201) and the Samsung Zeo as an exclusive title. Gameplay The game eschews the faux-retro style of the first game and goes for a more modern look, with high-defintion 3D graphics. Stages are more wider, allowing for free movement, and include certain obstacles suh as breakable objects and destructible walls that can be usesd to reveal new fighting ares within the stage. Also, some stages are semi-walled, while others include slants or uneven terrain. New features in the game include custom chain combos, which allows the player to tap a combination of buttons in conjuction with one another to create a personalzed chain combo, and Reaction Counters, a special counterattacking technique that works simlar to the Alpha Counters in the Street FIghter Alpha series, except that it dosen't require part of the Spirit meter. Performing Ultimate attacks has also changed in that the player no longer needs to activate Fury mode in order to perform an Ultimate Attack. Instead, Ultimate Attacks can now be used anytime during the match, as long as the player has a full Spirit meter. Story After destroying the Messiah near the end of the first game, Ralph Rollins attempted to find the CEO of Zeon Corporation, Ranzou Kirishima, in order to finsh him off. However, when he went to the chairman's office, there was no Ranzou, but only a young girl inside a cryosleep chamber. Ralph then releses the girl from the chamber and runs off. After this, Ralph and his fiancee Shannon decided to adopt the girl, naming her Kay. Years later, Kay, now a teenager, encounters a mysterious woman named Eileen Shore, who proceeds to tell her something about her past: she was the daughter of none other than Ranzou Kirishima, owner form Zeon Corporation. At the same time, Zeon announced the second Global Martial Arts tournament. Kay, along with her foster parents Ralph and Shannon, joins the tournament in order to find more about her past. Characters Returning *Ralph Rollins *Joanna Anderson *Hwa Long *Bru Bronson *Sean Tsukishima *Elena Anderson *Punchy *Sheng Wu *ZACK New *Kay Rollins A 17-year old girl in search for her past memories. Uses a self-developed sreet fighting style *Leon Fernandez A famous luchador who fights for his fans. Uses professional wrestling. *Shannon Aino Ralph's fiancee who has an expertise on most martial arts. Uses various Japanese martial arts. *Kenneth Seung A short-tempered street fighter and Kay's rival. Fights with tae-kwon-do. *Li-Fei A young girl who is trained her grandfather Sheng Wu to fight. Fights with monkey kung fu. *Zakuro A mysterious ninja with an unknown agenda. Fights with ninjustu. *Regulus A bio-weapon created from the remaints of the Messiah. Fights with a combination of all fighter's styles. Stages *Fighting Arena *Rooftop *Sacred Temple *Backstreets *Rainforest *Ocean Aquarium *Shopping Mall *Kageyama High School *Train Station *Chinatown *Rose Garden *Underground Laboratory Game Modes Offline Modes *Arcade *Story *Quick Match *Survival *Time Attack *Tournament (a game mode similar to Tekken Dojo mode in the PSP port of Tekken 5: Dark Ressurection) *Tag Battle *Versus (includes Single Versus and Tag Team Versus) *Extras (includes Profile Options, Customization, Minigames, Galllery and Awards) *Options Minigames *Wrecking Street (a beat-em up minigame similar to Tekken Force mode in Tekken 4) *Command Challenge (a minigame in which the player has to perform a certain character's move within a certain amount of time) *FoF Texas Hold 'Em (a Poker game with the game's characters) Online Modes *Quick Match *Tournament *Network Versus (includes Single Network Versus and Tag Team Network Versus) *Network Party Modes (includes Wrecking Street and FoF Texas Hold 'Em) Sequel A sequel to the game, FoF: Flame of Fury 3, is under progress. it will feature new characters as well as new gameplay mechanics and stages. It will be released for Arcades (Orange Soft System-201) and Zeo. Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fight Category:3D Games Category:Arcade games Category:Orange Soft Category:Arcade Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games